thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jike
:"Hmm . . . now that I recall, seems I may have encountered a lion of that sort. But I have such a poor memory, you see . . . yes, I can't seem to remember. Maybe after a good meal I'll be able to, but right now I'm just too tired to hunt." :―Jike, Strength of Heart Jike is a female golden jackal and a Drylander. Appearance Jike is a lean golden jackal with a narrow chest, straight legs, and a long body. She has narrow paws with skinny toes and long cream-colored claws. Her coat is a bright golden color, slightly darker on her tail. The tip of her tail is dark brown, and the flat, smooth fur of her back is mottled beige. The long, soft hair on her cheeks forms points on either side and gives her face a triangular shape. Her tapering ears are high-set and point slightly to either side. Her long muzzle fades to white towards her sharp black nose, and her teeth are small and sharp. Her beady eyes are cerulean blue. All of her features are sharp and vulpine, and she often wears a sharp-toothed white smirk. Personality Crafty and cunning, Jike is a secretive and antisocial animal. She is intelligent and knows quite a bit about the Drylands and its inhabitants, but seldom shares this information. She keeps to herself so enemies will leave her alone, but she has wicked teeth and is a skilled fighter. However, she does not enjoy the bloody struggles of a battle, so when confronted, she will do what she can to avoid a fight, often by bristling to make herself appear intimidating. If this fails, she is an expert at leading any pursuers into a trap. She is independent and solitary, never spending time in the company of other jackals. Sarcastic at times, she enjoys taunting others and purposefully irritating them. She is somewhat sadistic and enjoys slowly killing her prey. History Early Life Coming soon Strength of Heart Jike appears alone at the Mkondo River. She is approached by Hodari and Kumbufu, and she asks if they want anything. They inquire as to whether she has seen a rogue lion around, to which she replies that she sees a lot of lions around. Hodari tells her what the rogue looks like, and she comments that she might have encountered him. However, she claims that she has a poor memory. She adds that she might be able to remember after eating, but she is too tired to hunt. This angers Hodari, who realizes that she is implying that he is to hunt for her if he wants information. Hodari manages to catch a fish for Joke, and he drops it at her paws as she laughs at his disheveled appearance. She digs into the fish and quickly finishes. While cleaning her jaws, she informs Hodari and Kumbufu that she saw a lion that fits the description they gave. Hodari asks if she will take them to the place that she saw him, but after some thought, Jike disagrees. She gives them directions to follow, and they depart. Hadithi Ya Hodari "Current" Coming soon Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Friendly's Content Category:Jackals Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Drylanders Category:Minor Characters